The full cost of bringing a new drug to market—from discovery through clinical trials to approval—is typically hundreds of millions or billions of U.S. dollars. This is in part because ninety-five percent of the experimental medicines that are studied in humans fail to be both effective and safe. Renal toxicity is a major cause of drug attrition at the clinical trial stage, and the primary site of this toxicity is within the proximal tubule.